Little Traveler
by Kaikaze
Summary: At the age of five and a half, Midorima Shintarou was never a person who ever thought of making even the slightest effort in befriending anyone. When Oha Asa suggested that Midorima's star sign would most likely to have the least of luck for the day, little Midorima went panic. Cancer's lucky item for the day was a 'Friend'. MidoTaka/TakaMido. Yaoi-flavored, pure fluffiness.


Author's Note: Hello there, fellow fangirls of the KuroBasu fandom! This is my first time contributing a story for this fandom. In actuality, I have never read any TakaMido or MidoTaka fanfiction before (I do read their doujinshi though), because I'm mostly devoted to AoKise. But this is a special story for a dear friend's birthday. So with little knowledge that I know of this pairing (It's actually one of my OTPs too), I present to you my first ever KuroBasu fanfic. ^^

Warning: Endless fluff ahead, and little Midorima is too cute you might get cavities after reading this. Also, story is edited by myself, in other word it's unbeta-ed.

So.. Enjoy?~

* * *

_**Little Traveler **_

At the age of five and a half, Midorima Shintarou was never a person who ever thought of making even the slightest effort in befriending anyone. People come and go from his life, appearing like a flicker of candlelight burning through the starless night, and extinguishing itself just at the right moment.

Nevertheless, it would not be an understatement to say that Midorima actually enjoyed the silence around him. For he appreciated every single moment of tranquility as he indulged himself with the endless amount of reading materials, fiction and non-fiction alike that he could find.

And so when the daily horoscope news, also known as Oha Asa suggested that Midorima's star sign would most likely to have the least of luck for the day, Midorima went panic. Because not only Cancer hit the bottom of the list, but the mentioned lucky item was not something, or rather someone who Midorima could find easily.

Cancer's lucky item for the day was a 'Friend'.

**…...**

**…...**

**….**

'Man proposes, God disposes', from the age of three Midorima Shintarou had been nurtured with the said quote by none other than his father. Initially, Midorima hardly bothered himself with such belief, not even battling an eyelash at his father's obsession towards Oha Asa.

But on one day when the green-haired child was scratched by a wild angry cat, he recalled the horoscope report on the said day, something along the line of 'beware of the little ball of furry around Cancer' and 'not to go to any playground for the whole day'.

And surprisingly enough, Midorima developed his phobia towards cat after being scratched by one, at the playground near his house.

Hence, just thinking about the days when his life wasn't lead by Oha Asa sent a cold shiver up Midorima's spine. Because not only he couldn't figure out a single way to find his lucky item for the day, but Midorima was currently on a business trip with his father at some rural area of the countryside.

In which, the possibility for Midorima to find an _instant_ friend at some unknown place was almost close to none. On top of that, his father was currently out for an important meeting with a client, and he was left alone in the cozy chalet room together with a copy of a thick hard-covered story book. A certain fictional story about a child who went to a magic school and meeting new friends as well as enemies.

At some point, he actually wondered if a book could be considered as a 'friend'. But he instantly shook the thought out of his mind. Because he didn't want his mother to cry over his insignificant little senseless idea if she ever found out about it. Not that his mother could read his mind anyway, or so Midorima thought to himself.

The petite child let out a sigh of exasperation, his book left forgotten on the other side of the bed as he slumped his head onto the pillow. Hard.

"Ouch!" Suddenly, he sat up straight on the bed, rubbing the back of his sore head. Midorima took a quick glance at his back and recognized the culprit of his slowly forming bump. The television's remote control laid innocently on the pillow as little Midorima practically gave the object a vicious glare of his own.

For a second, the thought that his sudden misfortune could be the repercussion of not having his lucky item by his side crossed Midorima's mind. But he deemed it as just a mere coincidence that the remote was already on the pillow in the first place. He kept a note to himself to pay attention to his surrounding as he hopped off the bed from its side.

_BUMP!_

"Wha-!" Little Midorima almost curse under his breath if not for the fact that he didn't practice saying vulgar words in the first place, not that he didn't know some of them anyway.

Apparently, his leg was entangled with the comforter of the bed, and as the result Midorima's forehead collided with the wall in front of him during his instant move of jumping off from the bed.

Puffing his cheeks agitatedly, he ran to the full-length mirror in the spacious bathroom and inspected his sizzling forehead. The impacted area turned to an obvious shade of red, aside from that, he is utterly grateful that it wasn't bleeding or anything.

Midorima took a careful step by steps out of the bathroom, afraid that he might slipped on the floor and injuring himself further. By this time onwards, he was certain that his misfortune was the result of his missing lucky item.

For an ordinary child of his age, choosing to stay in the room and avoid even the trivial touch with every other objects, might be the only option to avoid any form of bad luck. But then Midorima wasn't an ordinary child. His mind started calculating many other ways to find his lucky item.

He supposed that the only way out would be to travel around the place and search for kids around his age. As well as making an effort to be friend with the said person of course. Midorima peeked the outside of the window, the weather was nice, the sun shined brightly indicating that it wasn't going to rain anytime soon. Autumn was finally in the air, so the temperature wasn't as hot as it could be during the last Summer.

If he stay in the room for longer than necessary, no one know what could happen to him.

_Perhaps, even the ceiling fan might suddenly drop, thus crushing him to pieces._

Midorima's thought went wild as he hastily exited the room, but not before bringing the spared key with him and locking the door.

**…...**

**…...**

**….**

The scattered leaves crunched under his feet as he sauntered along the side of the many cypress trees. Midorima loved Autumn the most. There was something about the calming autumn wind or maybe the sound of the rustling leaves that gave him the therapeutic effect.

Sometimes he could just close his eyes and enjoy feeling of the cold wind brushing against his cheeks. He wished he could do the same for today, but the fact that his misfortune level was at its highest made he cringed in fear and opted to stay in track and find his lucky item.

Or maybe he could say that he was finding a friend instead of an item. Midorima might not be the friendliest person ever existed on Earth, but he knew that a friend _isn't_ an item.

His father reminded him not to wander around too much, but as long as he could memorize the way back to their chalet, he was free to travel around. After all, Midorima used to be by himself, and it was just natural that he learned how to be independent instead of just relying on the adults.

As far as he remembered, there was a kid's playground about two blocks away from his place. Thanks to his sharp memory, he could remember such details and figured out the way to go there.

But no thanks to his luck, Midorima knew that his road to his destination wouldn't be as smooth as he wanted to expect. Because crouching proud in front of him was a furious looking tabby cat, meowing agitatedly at him. Apparently Midorima had stepped on the line.

Or rather he had accidentally stepped on the cat's tail and the said cat looked ready to scratch him. So the petite child did what an ordinary ailurophobia person like him would do.

He ran.

**…...**

**…...**

**….**

Midorima took a turn to the left at a T-junction as he ran for his dear life. Not that cat's scratch could kill him anyway.

Jumping over the fence of a flower garden, Midorima slipped and rolled along the wet grass, dirtying his clothes in the process. But that wasn't his main concern as of now, since the angry cat hadn't stopped chasing him.

He abruptly stepped onto a muddy spot making his shoes sticky and dirty. Even so, Midorima kept running as he made a mental note of the list of cats which he hated.

Tabby cat dominated the top of the list.

**…...**

**…...**

**….**

At last, little Midorima halted on his track as the cat finally jumped over the bridge, deeming that it had done enough misery to the emerald-eyed child.

Midorima breathed heavily through his mouth, his throat parched from all the running as he tried to get the air into his lung. After a couple of minutes, his breath regularized to normal and Midorima took a look around his surrounding.

For the first time in his life, Midorima had no idea about his current location. He was at the middle of an unknown short bridge, the sound of running river could be heard within a distance and there was a small grocery store at the end of the bridge, just across the road.

As much as he wanted to cry, he told himself to be strong. Because Midorima wasn't an ordinary child, he could figure out a way to go back to the chalet, and finally back into the secure of his father's arms. He just needed to seek for help, and there was a store nearby and he would be okay. Midorima convinced himself as he made his way to the grocery store.

He silently wished he could find a can of _Oshiruko_ at the store. Because his thirst had become so unbearable that only his favorite drink could satiate his thirst. But knowing that he had the meanest luck for the day, he didn't keep his hope so high.

And so, his eyes widened jubilantly as he spotted his favorite drink still in sale at the vending machine. Seemed like a tiny pinch of luck was on his side. Midorima sneaked his hand into his short's pocket, rummaging around for a 100 yen coin.

But then, it turned out that it was too early for him to be relieved as a youngster older than himself fortuitously bumped against his back, sending the little coin flying into the air and landed onto the ground ungracefully.

And continued its way down, rolling along the inclined road.

"Aah.. Wait-!"

Midorima ran after it instantaneously.

**…...**

**…...**

**….**

"I said wait!" A bead of sweat trailed down the side of his cheek before Midorima swept it away with the sleeve of his shirt as he ran sluggishly on the steep road.

In actuality, he was entirely exhausted dealing with his wrecked luck. But he kept telling himself that he would get through everything and thus getting away from his misfortune day unscathed.

_Shintarou is a strong child, Shintarou won't give up easily. Shintarou can do this much._

He repeated those words in his mind like a mantra as he finally descended down the inclined road and made a dash for the coin.

Unfortunately, his tripped against a small block of stray rock and fell onto the ground.

His glasses fell from its place and hit the ground with an apparent crashing sound. Midorima landed on his knees and palm, scraping his soft skin in the process as it rubbed against the rough texture of the hard asphalt. He watched with his hazy vision as his coin continued rolling on the ground and ended up falling into the little drain hole.

The petite child sat up slowly on the ground, his knees bleeding. A drop of tear fell out of his eyes. Continued by another and another.

**…...**

**…...**

**….**

"...Hic.. Hic.."

Little Midorima lowered his gaze to the ground. Eventually, the soft sobbing sound of a little 5 year old child filled the air as Midorima finally let his tears to fall freely.

Midorima wailed helplessly as he admitted his defeat. He couldn't find his way back home, his glasses had broken, he lost the only coin that he brought and now no one would be willing to help him with his injured knees.

And ironically enough, he couldn't find that one friend which he sought for.

_Screech –!_

The green-haired child ignored the sound of something screeching against the ground as he willed himself to stop crying, but to no avail. He clenched his fist tightly and rubbed them against his closed eyelids. Despite of that, the tears streaming down his soft cheeks kept flowing along its way.

But just then, Midorima heard a voice of someone calling out to him.

"Nee.. You. Why are you crying?"

Midorima lifted up his gaze off the ground and tried to focus his eyes on the person in front of him. He couldn't see well without his glasses, combined with the tears forming from his eyes. But he could tell that the one in front of him was a child, probably around his age. Wearing an orange colored hooded-shirt along with the usual black boy's short like the one he was wearing.

The raven-haired child crouched down in front of Midorima and saw the broken glasses along with Midorima's scraped knees.

"Ah! You're bleeding!" The child immediately fished out something which looked like a handkerchief to Midorima and gently pressed the white cloth against the bleeding area.

"... Nnn.. It hurts!" Midorima flinched away in reflex upon the contact against his injured skin.

"Eeh.. Sorry. We need to wash your injuries first, let's go to a water pipe nearby!" The dark-haired child picked up Midorima's glasses, it seemed like the glass had cracked down completely to pieces, leaving the spectacles with only its empty frame. Hence the child tucked the spectacles onto Midorima's shirt-collar and pulled him on his feet.

"Ooii!" Midorima let out a sound of protest, but the other child just ignored him and leaded him to a three-wheels children bicycle. Apparently, the bicycle turned out to be the source of the screeching sound earlier.

He guided Midorima to the small passenger seat at the back before he hopped on the bicycle.

"Hold me tightly!" The raven-haired child said in a rather cheerful voice, albeit receiving no response from Midorima.

Alternatively, he grabbed Midorima's stubborn hands and wrapped them around his waist before repeating his words in a commanding tone.

"Hold me!" And thus leaving Midorima no other option available but to do so reluctantly, unless if he wanted to fall off from the bike, adding to his misery for the day. He shook his head at the thought, and ended up holding to the other boy tighter than necessary, the latter just chuckled silently at Midorima's awkward behavior.

**…...**

**…...**

**….**

Soon, Midorima found himself seated on one of the swings at the playground, he had mostly calmed down from his initial sobbing. Only that once in a while, he let out a fit of sniffles due to the pain from his injury.

The other child crouched down in front of him, tending to Midorima's scrapped knees while humming softly to an unknown tune before he stopped abruptly and looked up at Midorima.

"Nee.. What should I call you? What's your name?" He inquired suddenly, his eyes glinted with a hint of excitement.

"... Mi-.. Midorima."

"Midorima?"

"My name is Midorima Shintarou nanodayo!" He stated his name fully, earning himself a fit of stifled laughter from the other child.

"What?!" Midorima questioned the boy in front of him, wondering on what was so funny about his name. His cheeks puffed out in a pouting manner.

"Pfft.. I'm sorry! Ah.. It's nothing. Shin-chan's accent is kinda funny!" The other finally replied as Midorima raised his eyebrows in wonder.

"Shin-chan?! Don't call me that!"

"Eh? But isn't it cute, Shin-chan?~ In return, you can just call me Kazu-chan!" The child, currently known as Kazu-chan exclaimed happily as he gave Midorima his ever too happy smile.

"K-Kazu... -chan? What is your full name?!"

"Not telling!~ Or else Shin-chan won't call me by my cute nickname!~ Oh.. Kazu-chan is a short form of Kazunari though."

"... Fine. I'm calling you Kazunari then." Midorima stated in a matter of fact.

"Eh?! Call me Kazu-chan!"

"I don't put such suffix to people's name nodayo!"

"Sheesh.. Fine then! But that doesn't stop me from using _Shin-chan!~_" Kazunari said the name in a sing-song voice, earning an irritated pout from Shintarou, which he considered as cute in his eyes.

**…...**

**…...**

**….**

After wrapping the wound with his handkerchief as well as placing a tape of Elastoplast onto Shintarou's knee, Kazunari finally stood up from his crouching position. He stretched his arms over his head as he let out a sigh of satisfaction.

"Alright, Shin-chan!~ It's done! It has stop hurting right?" He inquired from Shintarou, holding the latter's gaze in expectation.

"Umm... It doesn't hurt as much as before." The green-haired child answered as he tried to bend his knees slowly.

"Eeh.. Did Shin-chan hurt his forehead too? It's kind of reddish."

He was reminded back to what happened to his forehead earlier in the morning, perhaps he really had hit the wall way too hard, considering that the bump was still showing.

"Oh.. This? It's just –.."

_Smooches_

"Wha- What did you do?!" Shintarou covered his forehead defensively. Kazunari had abruptly leaned himself to him and landed a kiss to his forehead.

"There there!~ I kissed the pain away for Shin-chan! It doesn't hurt anymore right?"

"... D-Don't do something like that so suddenly nodayo!" Shintarou's cheeks flushed a beautiful shade of red at the way he was being treated by the other child.

"Oooh.. Now Shin-chan's cheeks are turning red too!~ Should I kiss your cheeks too?"

"No!"

**…...**

**…...**

**….**

"Mouu.. Shin-chan is brutal! You don't have to push me so hard right?" Kazunari pouted playfully as he took the vacant swing beside Shintarou.

"Anyone will do the same if a stranger suddenly did weird things like that!" Shintarou defended himself as he tightened his hold along the metal chains holding the swing up.

"Stranger?! Me and Shin-chan aren't strangers! We are friends!~" The raven-haired child exclaimed confidently, striking yet another smile to his companion.

"F-Friends?" Shintarou widened his eyes upon the said word. He was supposed to be on his journey of finding a 'friend'. Perhaps the luck was finally on his side and fate had sent Kazunari to be his friend?

"Mmm! We are friends!~ Oh right.. Can you play basketball, Shin-chan?" Kazunari asked out of the blue.

"Unn... Basketball? I haven't try it before. Why?"

Before Shintarou could ask further, Kazunari had jumped off from the hanging swing and dashed for an orange object from his bike's basket. Shintarou supposed it could be a basketball (since he couldn't see clearly).

"Then, let's play basketball with me, Shin-chan!~ I'm practicing my shots! Here here!~"

Once again, the other boy grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from his spot as he dragged him to a nearby basketball court. It seemed like it was designed for children like them since the hoop wasn't as high as what he had seen before.

Incidentally, Shintarou finally noticed that Kazunari was actually about two inches _taller _than him.

That thought alone sent him to his usual sulking state as he watched Kazunari made a few attempts to shoot the ball into the hoop. But failed miserably, much to Shintarou's delight as his lips unconsciously quirked into a smirk.

The seventh attempt finally paid Kazunari for his effort as the ball went into the hoop, but not before it rolled around the ring for a few seconds before it went in, out of luck.

"Haaa!~~ Finally! Shin-chan!~~ Look look, it went in!" Kazunari pointed excitedly at the hoop as the mind image of his successful shoot replayed again and again in his mind.

"Seems like you're not so good with shooting... Ka-Kazunari." Shintarou replied in return. For someone who was not used on calling someone's else first name, he felt a weird distinct feeling as the boy's name rolled off from his tongue.

He still stood at his spot right in the middle of the court. In actuality, he couldn't see the hoop from a close distance, hence he stayed a mileage away from Kazunari's spot so that he could see the boy as well as the basketball's hoop clearly.

From his spot, he could see that the boy was wearing a red headband to keep his hair from falling over his eyes. Something that Shintarou didn't see often in boys.

"Shin-chan is just too straight-forward eh? I'm not that good with shooting, but I'm good at passing. Here!" He emphasized his point as he sent the ball right at Shintarou's direction in such a precise speed and high accuracy. Shintarou caught the ball with his two bare hands, silently admitting that the boy was indeed good at passing.

"I told you, I don't know how to play basketball nanodayo!"

"Just try to shoot the ball into the hoop, Shin-chan!~ And why aren't you moving from there?"

"If you insist.. Fine!" Shintarou dismissed Kazunari's last question but he decided that he could at least try to make a shoot from his spot.

The emerald-eyed child focused his gaze at the basketball's hoop in front of him. All he needed to do was to shoot the ball into the hoop by calculating the right accuracy and his shooting power according to his distance, also by determining the precise arc of the ball.

Bouncing the ball a few times against the ground, Shintarou took his time in deciding the right moment to shoot the ball.

"Shin-chan!~~ I'm waiting!"

As soon as he heard Kazunari's impatient voice, he finally jumped on his feet and released the ball from his grasp. The ball was sent into such a high arc before it swiftly dropped right into the hoop, startling both himself as well as Kazunari who immediately caught the ball after it went in.

"Whoa! Shin-chan is amazing! The high arc is totally ridiculous but it goes in! How did you do that?"

Kazunari hastily ran to his direction as he praised the _shorter_ boy endlessly.

"... I don't know nanodayo. Perhaps it's just luck." But Shintarou knew it wasn't because of a mere luck. Maybe he was being ridiculous, but the fact that his luck rapidly improved right after he met with the boy in front of him only meant one thing.

He had accepted Kazunari as his friend, and the other boy had so sincerely claimed himself as his friend too. If anything, it was thanks to Kazunari that his first attempt on shooting the basketball had succeed so beautifully. Because no matter how Shintarou looked at the situation, Kazunari was the one who brought the good luck to him.

And something that was much more important than his luck, Shintarou finally knew how it felt to have a genuine friend like Kazunari. And he was utterly grateful that he met the boy despite all the misfortunes that happened to him on his journey of finding a _friend._ His journey of finding _Kazunari._

"Nee Shin-chan!~ Show me your amazing shoot again!~"

"Alright!"

**…...**

**…...**

**….**

Perhaps time flew rapidly, or perhaps because he was having so much fun playing with his companion that he lost his track of time. But one thing for sure, he enjoyed Kazunari's company more than he wanted to admit.

Shintarou had told Kazunari that he was actually not a local at the place, and the latter had lent him a few coins to make a phone call at a public phone station, informing his father about his situation as the other man on the line promised to pick him up at the said playground.

Both of the petite children huffed in exhaustion as they lay sprawled on the basketball court, side by side, trying to catch their breath after a continuous series of passing and shooting the ball around the little court.

"I'm beat! Shin-chan is totally the best!~" Kazunari shouted into the air in admiration. It was the first time that he felt so pumped up while playing basketball.

"You're not that bad too nanodayo." Shintarou voiced out his honest thought to the other boy. Kazunari, in return turned his head to Shintarou's side, scrutinizing his friend's feature in glee as he knew that Shintarou couldn't see him clearly from such a closed distance.

"Shin-chan's cheeks are so chubby!~ Everything about Shin-chan is so cute." The raven-haired child teased the other playfully, poking Shintarou's soft cheek with his forefinger.

"Stop poking my cheek. Kazunari!" Shintarou scolded the other agitatedly.

"Mmm.. Who knows. Maybe I'll stop if you call me Kazu-chan?~"

"No."

"Then, no from me too!~" Kazunari pinched both of Shintarou's cheeks as he started pulling at them childishly. Annoyed, the latter did the same to his friend as they ended up making funny expressions out of one another faces.

"I said stop it Kazunari!"

"But Shin-chan isn't stopping too!~"

"I'll stop once you stopped!" Shintarou continued pulling at his companion's baby skinned cheeks.

"Then call me Kazu-chan!~~~" Kazunari tried to pursue him yet again.

"Stop it.. Kazu-chan –! .."

And the word acted as the trigger as both of them finally stopped on what they were doing. Kazunari stared at his Shin-chan perplexedly before he covered his face with the palm of his hand out of embarrassment. His cheeks tinted with the color of a cherry.

"Shin-chan is so unexpected! This is so embarrassing... Actually, maybe 'Kazunari' is better."

"I told you nanodayo!" Shintarou hid his flushing face from the other boy too. Not knowing on how calling the latter by his nickname could embarrass him so much.

"Hey... Kazunari –.."

_HONK! HONK!_

The sound of a honking vehicle interrupted Shintarou's line, both of them sat up abruptly and directed their gaze to a dark-magenta car.

"Is that your father, Shin-chan?"

A tall man around his 30s came out of the car, dressed in a complete business suit, his finely groomed _green_ hair reflected the light with a beautiful shade of green.

"Shintarou!"

"Otou-san." The said child stood on his feet as his father walked towards his way, a worried expression was apparent on his tired face as he eyed the messy state of his usually neat son. The man patted his son's head gently before he switched his gaze to the other child.

"So... You're the Kazunari which Shintarou told me about, in the phone?" The man smiled earnestly at the little child, startling the boy immediately since the older man looked exactly like his son, except for being older and having a much gentler expression than the _tsundere_ Shin-chan.

"Yup! I'm Kazunari. I had a lot of fun playing with Shin-chan today~"

"Oh? Shin-chan? You two really get along very well then. Thank you for taking care of Shintarou!" The man ruffled the dark locks of Kazunari's, the said child just smiled in glee upon receiving such a gentle gesture.

"Otou-san! I don't need to be taken care of!" Shintarou let out a rather vociferous protest as his cheeks flamed brightly yet again.

"I'm leaving you two to say your goodbyes alright? We are leaving tomorrow, Shintarou." The man walked away but not before saying his thanks to Kazunari once again.

The two children stared at each other awkwardly as neither of them could think of anything to say.

"So.. I guess this is it eh? Shin-chan?~ It's really a poor thing that we only get to meet for a day!" Kazunari looked down at his feet, his head suddenly felt too heavy to look at his friend.

"I guess so.. Kazunari. It's fun playing basketball with you nanodayo. So... I guess this is goodbye then?"

The raven-haired child just nodded his head upon his companion's words, the other started to take a slow reluctant step to leave the very first friend that he ever made.

"Shin-chan!~"

Shintarou stopped on his track as he turned his head to the source of that voice.

"The next time we meet, let's play basketball together on the same court, alright?!~"

He couldn't see his friend's face clearly, but he saw how the light reflected against Kazunari's cheeks appeared to be a little too shiny than its real nature. And even his own cheeks felt slightly wet. Perhaps it was raining?

"As you wish, Kazunari. And I'm going to grow way taller than you!" He replied back with as much vocal that he could muster.

"Aahh? No way! I'm going to grow taller than Shin-chan for sure!"

"We will see about that, Kazunari. But for now... Thank you." At last, Shintarou voiced out that one thing which he wanted to say to Kazunari. Thank you for bringing the good lucks to him, thank you for tending to his injuries and foremost, thank you for being his very first friend.

With that, both of them took their own separated ways as it marked Shintarou's first farewell with someone _dear _to him.

Perhaps if he kept making the most out of his luck by following the lead of Oha Asa, one day their paths might crossed once again. And so, with the new resolution, Shintarou made sure to maximize the everyday lucks of his life, in hope that he would meet with his fated friend once again.

**…...**

**…...**

**….**

At the age of _sixteen_ Midorima Shintarou had learned his lesson to always be prepared with any Lucky Item that Oha Asa might suggested early in the morning.

And so, on one morning right at the very next day of the end of Winter Cup, Midorima woke up earlier than everyone else, despite of his sore muscles. Which was the result of Shuutoku's recent match of the Third-Fourth places in the Winter Cup.

He switched on the television, just in time for the horoscope news for Cancer. Tuning the volume up, he listened to the reporter's voice in full absorption.

"... Just for today, Gemini should stay in bed because your lucky item turns out to be a blanket. How convenient nee?~ As for Cancer, it seems like your luck drops to the second last place for today. But don't worry! Because your love meter is at its highest for the day, in other words, your lucky 'item' or perhaps we should say your lucky person for the day is a Lover. Good luck on finding the right person~ Next, for Leo..."

Midorima tried to process the information that he just received less than a minute ago into his mind, slowly.

Acting merely on his instinct, he reached for his cellphone from the side table and dialed the number of the first person whose number was on the very top list of his speed-dial.

"...Shin-chan?~"

The voice from the other line resounded through the speaker of Midorima's green phone. Judging from the grogginess of the voice, the person had just woke up from his sleep.

"Takao.. Let's go out for a walk today."

"Huh? What is this?~ A sudden date with Shin-chan?!~~"

"It's not a date nanodayo!"

"Fine then!~ I'll pick Shin-chan up at 10. Let's wear matching lover shirts for today!"

"We don't have such things Takao, don't be ridiculous."

"Oh? Shin-chan isn't denying the fact that we are lovers?" Takao teased his partner playfully before Midorima shut the phone off in embarrassment (Though, he still didn't deny Takao's words).

During the course of their separation for about 10 years from their first meeting, until the time when they met again during High School, Midorima was certain that there were two things which had changed.

The first one being Midorima's height which had towered over Takao for more than a head, and the next one was probably their feelings.

Because the friendship which they held for one another since their first meeting had deliberately bloomed to another kind of feeling.

And it was probably a feeling that Midorima assumed people called as...

..love.

**[The End]**

* * *

Well... Aha. I'm gomen if the story isn't to your liking, I probably failed on my first attempt on writing MidoTaka/TakaMido. ORZ

But even so, I would like to know your thoughts on this story? Pretty please?!~ Since this is my first ever KuroBasu fic, **your reviews will be greatly appreciated**, and it would become a Mana Elixir for me to keep writing!~ *wink wonk*

Also, English isn't my mother language, hence you might find some serious grammatical mistakes sauntering here and there! So please bear with me as I'm trying to improve myself. (^w^)/


End file.
